Rarity Plays
Rarity Plays is a web series starring Rarity of MLP fame. It follows her play through of mostly flash games. 1: Weirdville 2: Yellow Out 3: Bad Boys 4: L.A T-Rex 5: Territory War 6: Dog Fight 7: Monster Truck Curfew 8: Rocket Pets 9: The Fight for Glorton 10: Epic Boss Fighter 11: Fancy Pants Adventures 12: Bloons 13: N 14: Battle of the Giants: Dinosaurs 15: Breaking the Bank 16: How to Make a Game 17: Achilles 18: Retro Unicorn Attack 19: Vex 20: Supercar Road Trip 21: Fireboy and Watergirl 22: Ragdoll Cannon 23: Defend Your Nuts 24: Ultimate Dirt Bike USA 25: Potty Racers 26: Bullet Time Fighting 27: Hanger 28: Continuity 29: NY Rex 30: Strike Force Kitty 31: Ragdoll Cannon 2 32: Raft Wars 33: Flight 34: My Friend Pedro 35: Helicopter Game 36: Killer Worms 37: 100% Complete 38: Free Rider 39: Fishy 40: The World's Hardest Game 41: Ragdoll Cannon Remake 42: Toss the Turtle 43: Escaping the Prison 44: Demons Down Under 45: Stick Trampoline 46: Warfare 1944 47: Trap Monster 48: A Stick and His Kitten 49: Halloween Escape 50: Deaths Embrace Escape 51: Devil's Ride 52: Disconnect Mayonnaise 53: Mirror Runners 54: Ragdoll Toss 55: Ragdoll Avoider 56: Dead Zed 57: One Step Back 58: The Impossible Quiz 59: Free Rider 2 60: Shark Bait 61: Challenge Accepted 62: Shopping Cart Hero 63: Pigs Will Fly 64: Road of Fury 65: Ragdoll Avalanche 66: Traffic Challenge 67: Monster Evolution 68: Ragdoll Cannon 3 69: Create a Ride 70: Mouse and Guns 71: City Smasher 72: Draw Story 73: Haunted Mansion 74: Stealing the Diamond 75: I Am Archer 76: Spank the Monkey 77: Super Adventure Pals 78: Stickya Adventurya 79: Llama In Your Face 80: Don't Shoot The Puppy 81: Stickicide 82: Nunchuck Charlie 83: Bobby Bob 84: Idiot Test 85: I Don't Even Game 86: Stair Fall 87: Stick Figure Penalty 88: Goo Goo 89: Goat Mechanic 90: Flippin Ninja 91: 50 States 92: Open Wheel Grand Prix 93: Crazy Topy 94: Mourn 95: The Impossible Quiz 2 96: Zombie Love Story 97: Sugar Sugar 98: Mahjongg 99: How Smart Are You? 100: Shifter 101: Escape the Hotel 102: Gluey 103: Offset 104: The World's Hardest Game 2 105: Bowman 106: Moto Racer 107: Cat With Bow Golf 108: Glowrunner 109: Pinch Hitter 110: Sniper Assassin 111: Tank Wars 112: Palisade Guardian 113: Above Average Guy 114: Slaughterhouse Escape 115: Rocket Panda 116: Sushi Cat 117: Do Or Die 118: Effing Worms 119: Burrito Bison Revenge 120: Stick Blender 121: Stick Figure Penalty 2 122: God's Playing Field 123: This Is The Only Level 124: Vegas World 125: Dusk Drive 126: Jacksmith 127: Stick War 128: Level Editor 129: King of Towers 130: 13 Days in Hell 131: I Saw Her Standing There 132: 4 Second Frenzy 133: Stickicide 2 134: Whack Your Ex 135: When The Bomb Goes Off 136: Rally Stage 137: Mini Putt 138: Park Soccer 139: Curve Ball 140: 100 Arrows 141: Stickicide 3 142: Energy Spectrum 143: In The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room Category:My Little Pony Category:Internet series